Again and again
by the daily whatever
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have just retured from the Games but what happens months later when they're thrown back into the games. It doesn't help when the tributes are so... different. They're all ex winners, including Haymich. Katniss has to leave her home to go back to living hell known as the hunger games. And to top it off, they have to video not only in the areana but the Capitol too.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome home winners

**Okay, I admit, I have given into the craz of the Hunger Games and I will write a fan fiction about it. This is a different, I'll be putting in new characters of my own, well I think one actually but I'll sick mostly on the main people like Katniss, Peeta, Prim, Haymich, Effie, etc. Right on with the story…(Warning: I have never read the books but watched the films and my sister and friends told me about what happens, so I pretty much know what happens.) **

The 74th hunger games were over and Katniss and Peeta had finally come back to their homes in district 12. It had been a big experience for them and for the people watching them on the screens, when they won, everyone was watching and were pretty amazed at the result. There had never been two winners, two winners who were willing to kill themselves instead of one. On the train they didn't speak much til' the end on the train trip.

Stepping off of the train they did their waving and walked off separately to go back to their everyday lives. 'Everyday lives?' Katniss thought, 'Will it be the same?'

As Katniss walked, nearly ran, back to her home to see her family she was stopped.

"Katniss!" Gale called and Katniss turned around and Gale picked her up into a tight embrace.

"Hi," Katniss said happily and he put her down, "How are you?" She said smiling.

"Fine that you're fine." He said smiling.

"Oh, same. Look I need to see Prim and my mother so I need to go."

"Yeah, yeah go." With that she ran off back to her house. Once there she bolted through the door saying, "Mom? Prim?" over and over again.

"Hello?" Came a quiet voice in the other room.

"Prim?" Katniss asked and walked up to the other room.

"Katniss!" Prim said coming around from the corner.

"Prim! Come here!" Katniss said and Prim ran up to her smiling and Katniss hugged her tight. Prim was much taller since the last time she saw her but she was still big enough to be picked off the ground.

"Hi, hi how are you?" Katniss asked stroking Prim hair, messing up her pig tails and whipping the happy tears from her cheeks, it didn't help much because she kept on crying.

"I'm fine, I'm just really happy that you're back and not dead." Prim said and Katniss laughed through her happy tears.

"Me too, where's mom?"

"She's here." Katniss' mother said in the door way. Katniss stood up slowly and looked at her mother as she stared back.

"Come here," her mother said near to tears with her arms out and Katniss said nothing and just ran to her mother and into her arms. Prim smiled as she watched her mother and sister hug for the first time in… she doesn't even know how long.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Her mother said into her hair and rubbed Katniss' back.

"You too." Katniss said smiling.

All that evening Katniss just talked with her mother and sister about the games and asked what they had been doing while she was gone. Luckily nothing bad had happened there besides people getting upset about the games.

"I'm sorry but I'm really tired." Katniss said and walked upstairs after giving them each a hug again. Once in her room she took a shower, got dressed but before she was about to go to bed she heard someone outside. She walked over to the window and looked outside and saw a boy walking outside.

She took a closer look and saw none other than Peeta.

'What is he doing out at this hour?' Katniss thought. She heard her mother and sister go to bed soon after she came upstairs.

'The cost's clear.' She thought and headed down stairs. On the way she banged her toe on the step where she always does. She almost let out a cry of pain but remembered that she was sneaking out, she just grumbled in pain and annoyance.

Once out the door she ran quietly but quickly over to Peeta.

"Peeta," She whispered loud enough for him to hear. "Peeta!"

He turned around and looked really surprised to see her.

"Katniss? What are you doing up?" He asked.

"Funny you should ask." She said laughing slightly, "What are you doing up?"

"Why are you?"

"I heard you and came outside, time for your explanation."

"Oh, I couldn't sleep."

"What's on your face?"

"What?"

"There's a bruise on your face." She said reaching up to touch his face and he flinched in pain. This bruise wasn't there before, this is new.

"That was from the games."

"No, no that wasn't there before."

"Katniss," He said firmly, "It was there okay."

"Okay," Katniss said upset.

"No, no don't look like that."

"I look like this because I know you're lying, I know you are."

Peeta sighed and looked at her, "My mother did it."

"When?!" Katniss said a bit too loud.

"Shhh!" Peeta said laughing and they walked to hide behind one of the houses.

"When did your mother do that, if it's resent and you only came back today then she must of-" They Katniss realised what had happened.

"My mother wasn't so happy with the fact that I got helped so much to survive the hunger games."

"What?!" Katniss yelled.

"Shhhhh!" Peeta said putting his hand over her mouth.

A few house lights came on and they hid further down the house's side. Katniss looked up and saw that they were really close. She leaned in, just a little and he did the same until they kissed.

They hadn't kissed since that one time in the cave but this was better because there was no cameras and no one watching them.

Peeta pulled back and said, "I missed you today."

"I missed you too." 'Wait I missed him,' Katniss thought, 'Oh God I did.' Katniss just smiled at the thought and kissed him again which made him smile.

**Okay, since is my fist chapter the next chapter will have a bit more drama to it. So be prepared, lol. Thank you for read and please R&R.**

**P.S. I love you's. **


	2. Chapter 2: A home away from home

Katniss spent most of her time with Peeta from there on out, it had been about a month since their time in the Hunger Games. She started to like him after their first kiss there but now she just liked him more and more every time they were together and alone back home in district 12.

She didn't say it though; she was never good with words. Also she had never had a 'boyfriend'. She still wasn't sure that she could call him that. And yes, she was too scared to talk about it.

She spent yesterday with Peeta just talking for ages and ages about her family and their likes and dislikes etc. But he always changes subject when talking about his family, she really didn't know anything about his family besides that he had two brothers and a mother. But the father was still a question mark.

She really would like to get to know him better but he is a little to resistant towards it still. He had to work today so she had the day free and all she wanted to do was to go hunting.

She got her father's old hunting jacket and put her boots on and headed out the door to the fence and into the forest. She found her bow and arrow and began her little hunt. It took a while but she found a bird in plane and perfect site of shooting.

She got her aim ready, her feet placed firmly on the soft ground beneath her. She was ready, until-

"BOO!" Someone called behind her and her arrow went flying to the opposite direction. In anger she turned violently around to see Gale behind her laughing a little but too damn scared to laugh harder.

"Why did you do that?!" Katniss yelled at him and he just laughed.

"I was bored." Gale laughed. Katniss did nothing more but stared blankly at him, that didn't help his laughter.

"Gale, I needed to get that damn bird."

"You're in a forest, there are loads of em'. Look." He said pointing to tree with three birds on the branch.

Katniss got her bow and arrow ready again and held her aim towards the first bird on the right side of the branch. She got it and quickly got the one next to it but missed the last one because it flew away to quickly for her.

"See, you still got it." Gale said smiling and she smiled back and went to get the two now dead birds off the ground. She pulled the arrows out of them and began to walk towards the small lake to clean them. Gale followed.

"I haven't seen you here in a while." Gale said.

"Yeah, I've been a little busy."

"Doing?"

"Since when are you so nosy?"

"Since I haven't seen you in over a week."

"Has it been a week?" Katniss asked and Gale nodded smartly. "Sorry about that." Katniss said looking down at the arrows she was cleaning.

"It's okay," He said kneeling down next to her to take a seat on the ground. "So what have you been doing?"

"Working with my mother and Prim, hunting on and off in the day, hanging out with Peeta."

"Peeta?" Gale questioned.

"Yeah, why are you surprised?"

"Because I didn't know you two were friends with him. I guess after the Hunger Games you two have something in common."

"Friends?" Katniss questioned, "Gale he's not just my friend."

This caught Gale's attention. "What? I thought you were just acting?"

"How did you know that?" Katniss said standing up with her soaked two arrows. She didn't let them out of the water since she'd been talking with Gale.

"Oh," Gales laughed smugly standing up as well to come face to face with her, "So you were acting all along."

"You jerk."

"Hey I'm not the only one who figured it out. His brothers thought it too, so did your sister and mother."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so how come you're saying he's more than a friend?"

"Because it's true."

"Katniss you just confessed that you were acting to love him all along, why are you lying?"

"I'm not lying!" Katniss was getting too frustrated with Gale right now. He never put her on the spot like that, ever.

"Then what is the truth?" Gale half yelled.

"The truth in the matter is that he isn't just a friend or an 'ex tribute', he mean more than that now. Yes I _was _acting, past tense. But now I'm not. I think I love him and I don't know why you care so much."

"Seriously, you don't know why I'm acting like this?"

"Yes, why?" Katniss yelled to him. He said nothing more to her and kissed her, she was to shocked, surprised and shocked to do anything but stand there. She would have never thought that Gale would do such a thing to her. I guess that shows her naïve side. She just stood there with Gales large hands on either side of her face.

'_What should I do? He's my friend!' _Katniss thought. But just for a second, just a second, she kissed him back. It didn't last a second though; it lasted longer than se bargained for. But once she stopped her on going thoughts about Gale being her friend and what Peeta will think when she tells him, or even _if_ she tells him she finally pushed Gale away. They didn't say anything to each other for a while, Gale stared at Katniss and Katniss stared at the floor in silence.

"Why did you do that?" Katniss asked quietly.

"Why do you think? Katniss, I have been in love with you for so long and now-"

"And now that I finally found someone I love you decide that you have enough confidence to ruin all of that." Katniss said looking at him with pure confusion, hurt, and mostly, anger.

"No, well I can see why you'd think that. But it did help me see why I love you more. I was going to tell you before you left for the games but they took me away because you had to leave. Seeing you with Peeta, a guy you barley know, made me so mad and hurt you wouldn't believe. I love you, can't you see that."

Katniss didn't know what to say, this was very rare for her. She just stood there looking at him with hurt in her eyes and her body limp as his hands were on her shoulders holding her up. I guess if his hands weren't on her shoulders she would have toppled over in a faint because of this sudden hit of new information.

To put it bluntly she would have fainted from this whole scene.

"I can't be with you, and you know that." She said looking him straight in the eyes.

"Why?"

"I don't see you like that Gale and it would be very hard for me to see you that way."

"Aren't you even willing to learn to love me?"

"Is that what you want? For me to wait, God knows how long, to _learn _to love you. I'm sorry but that is a lesson I'm unwilling to learn."

Gale let his hands off her shoulders and looked hurt even though he was looking at the ground.

"I feel stupid." He said and that made Katniss upset.

"You're not stupid Gale; it wasn't stupid what you did." She said putting a hand on his arm but he moved away from it and said,

"Then why do I feel stupid? And embarrassed? And hurt." He whispered the last word, hurt. This made Katniss hurt. She couldn't lose her best friend.

Hell, he was practically her only friend. Yes she had a few 'friends' from school still in her neighbourhood but she didn't have the same relationship with them like she had with Gale. She just didn't know that Gale wanted a bigger relationship with her.

"I don't know what to say." Katniss said holding both her arms with her hands feeling small and uncomfortable with Gale. A feeling she never had before with him, he was like a brother to her. He was like the feeling of home away from home.

She got that feeling with Prim and with Peeta but the only difference was that Prim was actually a relative and she actually loved Peeta in the way Gale wanted from her. He was too good of a friend for that, the kind where you couldn't and wouldn't feel that love with, even if you tried. And she couldn't even try, it would be pointless.

"Then don't say anything. Goodbye Katniss." And with that Gale walked away from her back home.

Katniss felt numb but heavy in her heart. She felt like she had just slapped him, that's what his face said anyway. She wanted to run but there was nowhere to run for her. If she tried out the woods she would get caught, it wouldn't matter if she was a winner of the Hunger Games. She was still from district 12, not the capitol.

She couldn't run home. Her mother and sister would see her run in and see how upset she was. She couldn't run to Haymich because he was in the capitol with Effie and her other friends there. And she couldn't, absolutely couldn't, run to Peeta and tell him.

He would be just as hurt to her that Gale had kissed her, and even more hurt to hear that she kissed him back. It didn't matter how much she didn't realise she was doing it, he would still be hurt.

Hurt and trapped is what she felt. So there she sat, in the woods, on the soft and hard soil ground with her knees to her chest, face on her knees with her arms wrapped securely around them. She was crying, she felt so alone.

It was the kind that she thought she could only experience during the games when she was away from her friends and family, Peeta, Haymich, Peeta. But no, it turns out that she could feel this here. In the woods, another home away from home, at district 12, her actual home. She hated this feeling and she wanted it all too just be done.

Or better yet, to go back in time and made sure that this never happened.

TBC…

Okay that was the longest chapter I have done yet, not for this story but for my other stories. I like this chapter and the next chapter will have more drama, you gotta love drama. Hope you like it; R&R please and thank you's. Plus, I love you's. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3: Nothing but silence

Katniss didn't know what she could do. She couldn't see her best friend anymore and it's not like she had any 'girlfriends' to talk to about this. She can't tell her mum, she can't tell prim. She wouldn't understand at her age, even being nearly being fourteen she was still pretty innocent, Katniss didn't mind though.

All she really knew was that she _couldn't _tell Peeta. Of all people, it would kill him.

She woke up in the middle of the night wet. From tears or sweat, she didn't even know which. She was having nightmares every night since the games.

Of Rue's death, Cato being killed by her, Peeta hurt, everyone she loved dying around her. She had just had a nightmare of Cato killing Peeta and her killing Cato. It wasn't even the slightest bit pleasant, not a moment of peace in that dream.

She was running from the cave where Peeta was missing from in the morning. She ran out calling out for him, no response. It was getting dark faster than usual and all was silent around her until,

"Nooooo!" A blood curdling scream came from behind her and the sound of howls. Nothing came to mind but to run. And so she did.

Running as fast as her feet would carry her she ran straight for the Carnacopia. That's where she saw Peeta and Cato, fighting.

Cato was winning until Peeta was lying on the roof of the carnacopia from Cato's hit earlier but Peeta quickly kicked him in the face. Katniss was impressed and surprised, as was anyone watching. She was nearly there until she stopped when Cato came up behind Peeta with his sword.

"Peeta!" Katniss screamed, but it was too late. Cato had stabbed Peeta in the back and straight through to the front of him.

Katniss was to full of emotion to think straight, she just climbed on to the top of the carnacopia and shot an arrow straight through Cato's horrid heart and brock down crying near Peeta.

That's when she woke in a cold sweat and a wet face. Prim was there. Kneeling next to her in bed with her hands gripped on her arm nearest to her, she had such worry in her eyes.

"Katniss, you had another bad dream." Prim said looking worried.

"I'm fine," Katniss breathed out. She suddenly felt a cold, wet cloth on her forehead. She shot her head around to see her mother there.

"Mom?"

"It's okay Katniss you're fine." She soothed.

"Mom, I'm fine really. I just…"

"What? What do you need?"

"I, I need some air." Katniss said getting out of bed and hurrying out the door with her boots and coat.

Once outside she took in the shock of the cold night air on her heated body. She wanted to see Peeta, make sure he was okay. At least to see if he was alive still, to make sure it was all a dream.

She walked over to Peeta's house and saw if the door was locked. It wasn't. She knew what his mother was like so if she saw her she'd be dead in less than a heartbeat. As for his brothers, she didn't know them well. One of his brothers looked a lot like him; they must take after their father; who she also knew nothing about. As for the other brother, he looked more like the mother, who wasn't ugly. Just mean.

She walked quietly up the stairs and remembered what room it was since she stayed her for dinner one night. 'Down the hall second door on the right,' she thought to herself from memory.

She walked down the hall and opened the seconded door of the hallway on the right. Once she was in the room, with the door closed, she walked over to the figure in the bed. She looked at the face before waking it, it was Peeta's face.

She tapped his shoulder but it didn't work. She then shook his shoulder instead which, she would soon find out, was a bad idea.

Peeta woke up quickly and grabbed Katniss and shoved her against the wall on the left of the bed. She gasped and breathed heavy, scared of what Peeta might do. She knew his strength.

"Peeta, it's me." She breathed and his feared and angry face turned to realisation and a bit of both sadness and apologises which she would soon be hearing.

"Katniss?" Peeta said questionably, "Katniss, I' so sorry." He said cupping her face with his hands and she sighed in relief.

"I'm fine," She said pressing her forehead against his.

"How many times do you say that?" He said and she laughed lightly.

It only took a few moments later for them to be lying down in Peeta's bed with him apoligising constantly.

"I said I'm fine." She said laughing again lightly and she tightened his arms around her in their embrace, "But I am tired."

Peeta laughed now, "Okay, good night." He said giving her a quick kiss which made her smile largely.

"Good night," she said smiling and laying her head on his chest.

XXX

The next morning Katniss felt so happy waking up in Peeta's arms.

"Good morning," She said smiling up at him.

"Good morning," He said smiling back down to her. This whole spending the night at Peeta's home had been going on for months now but Katniss didn't care.

"I should get home and get changed." Katniss said.

"No," Peeta said turning them over so he was on top of her and made his body limp so he was heavier.

"Peeta," Katniss laughed, "Get off."

"Um… no."

Though she didn't want to she had to, "Please, I never came home last night and mother might be worried."

"Alright," He said slowly and rolled off her. She rolled over him to get out of bed and now hated the feel of the cold air on her heated body.

"I'll see you later today, okay." She said smiling at him and he smiled back nodding. She kissed him good bye and headed out blushing all the way home.

Later that day…  
Katniss headed out her home after her mother's long lecture about not spending the night with a boy until you're married. It didn't matter how many times Katniss said they did nothing but sleep, her mother was still angry.

Everyone was gathering in the middle of the village and she had no idea why. The only time they did that was at their small festivals and when they announced who would be going into the Hunger Games.

This made no sense.

She looked around and saw Peeta come out with the same expression on his same as she had on hers. She walked over to him and he smiled.

"Um, hi, do you know what's going on?" Katniss asked and Peeta just shook his head while looking over the middle of the village to try and see what was going on.

"Let's go find out." He said and they headed over to the other people.

"Hey," They both heard and turned to see Gale there. "Do you know what's going on?" He looked and a little scared.

"No, does anyone?" Peeta asked. Katniss never felt more uncomfortable. Gale and Peeta, the two boys who loved her, were having a normal conversation.

"Katniss? Katniss!" Peeta said shaking her shoulder lightly.

"What? What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… fine."

Peeta laughed lightly and Gale smiled. Katniss just felt awkward.

"Let's ask Prim." Katniss said and they walked over to Prim and a bunch of other children her age were with her.

"So you haven't told him." Gale whispered in her ear and she looked at him shocked, shocked that he'd bring that up here of all places.

"No, now shut up about it." She whispered angrily back to him and walked faster up to Peeta.

"Prim, hi, do you know what's going on?" Peeta asked.

"Yeah, why don't you?" Prim said frowning but stopped when her friends were laughing. Probably at her blushed face.

"Prim are you okay?" Katniss asked.

"Yes," With that she scurried away with her friends, who were still giggling.

"What was that about?" Peeta asked turning to face Katniss. Katniss shurged but her face seemed like she knew something.

"Okay," Peeta said just shrugging off the thought of it.

"Hey, isn't that that weird woman from last year." Gale said looking at the stage which was set up in the middle of the village.

Peeta and Katniss nearly fainted when they saw it was none other than Effie herself in her wig and heavy makeup and crazily amazing clothes. They walked over to the front of the stage and smiled at her but looked confused to why she was here.

"Effie!" Katniss said up to her and she looked back down, "What are you doing here?" Katniss asked happily. As much as she was shocked to see Effie, she was happy to see her.

Effie didn't look happy but she put on a fake smile and kneeled down to get closer to Peeta and Katniss, "You'll see dear." Katniss could see the sadness in her eyes. Effie stood back up and tapped the microphone sharply with her right hand and spoke,

"Hello, hello everyone," She said happily and smiling viciously wide, "I'd like to say hallo to you and welcome you to the 75th annual Hunger Games."

'Hunger Games!' Katniss screamed in her head, 'How could I have forgotten?!'

"I see a few people have forgotten but let's celebrate," She said looking down at Katniss and Peeta with this look of 'I knew you'd probably forget.'

Her speech went on like it always did and Katniss only ever listened until they announced who had to go into the games.

"As always, ladies first." Effie said but she didn't walk over to the big glass bowl she has, in fact, it wasn't even there at all.

"But this year it will be a little different." Effie nearly whispered the last part.

Everyone was silent. What did she mean?

"There are now new rules for this year." 'New rules?' Katniss thought.

"We have decided to bring in… ex tributes will be put into this year's Hunger Games, just like they did many years ago."

There was nothing but silence. Who were these ex tributes?

"The ex tributes were chosen by President Snow himself. From district 12, the tributes will be…" Effie was silent for a while and it was hard for her to keep up her fake smile,

"Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Malark."

There weren't words to describe how angry and annoyed Peeta and Katniss were. But there wasn't even time to take it all in because two guards for each of them grabbed them up onto the stage and pushed them through the doors.

'Why?' That was the last thought that Katniss, Peeta, Effie and the whole of district 12 had before they left for the Games.

TBC…

Okay that was a lot to write and yes, there will be more drama. The next chapter I think will be with the new tributes. R&R please and hope you liked it. Writing soon, I love you's.


	4. Chapter 4: Trains, intruders and humming

**Okay long time no write, I am sorry but I'm back and I have lots of ideas for the story which include the tributes, the arena, Katniss and Peeta, Prim, Haymich and Effie, etc. Hope you like the chapter, and story. R&R please and thank you's. Right on with the story… **

Katniss looked around the room she was once in a year ago. The room where she had to say goodbye to Prim, Gale and her mother, she just didn't understand why she had to do all of this again. The hunger games for the second year in a row.

"Why?" She whispered to herself as her hands were pushed on the desk in front of her bring strain to her arms, making them sore with her weight and pressure.

Suddenly the door opened and there was her mother, Prim and Gale. Her sister came up and hugged her tight, then Gale then her mother.

"This is crazy; I mean they can't do this. Can they?" Her mother asked.

"They already have." Katniss said. Prim hugged her again so tightly around her waist that Katniss couldn't breathe.

"Hey," Katniss said kneeling down next to Prim, "Hey, look at me," She said shaking her shoulder slightly. "It's going to be alright." Prim said nothing but hugged her again and cried into her shoulder.

It was already bad enough having to go back into the games but now she had her sister weeing on her shoulder. But now her mother was crying, which made matters worse. Katniss was never one to cry but since she came out and was in the games she had cried a lot but not now. She couldn't.

She just hugged her mother and soothed her; it must have worked because her mother stopped crying in a matter of seconds.

"Katniss you have to win again." Gale said and Katniss hugged him.

"I'll try but I don't know."

"You will, just make sure you stay safe." He hugged her tighter.

"Gale," She said and got out of his embrace, "If there are new rules they have probably have changed how you play. God only knows what they've done."

"Just stay safe." He said sternly.

"Please," Prim said hugging from behind her.

"Okay," Katniss said rubbing Prims arms softly. Then the peacekeepers came in and took away her family and friends. She was left alone in the room she hated even though she had only been in there once before for a few minutes.

But it felt like a death sentence in that room before she had to go into those games again.

XXX

They were on the train again. Her and Peeta, they weren't talking, what could they say. It really didn't help that they were sitting next to each other on the seats they were in on the train in the first hunger games.

"Katniss?" Peeta asked and she turned slightly to face him.

"Yeah?"

"I know this is a stupid question to ask but are you okay?"

"No, no I'm not. And it was a stupid question to ask, I'm obviously not okay. Why would you ask that?" Katniss said angrily sitting up more straight and more to face him,

"I am so mad so I can't even begin to tell you. I am not okay."

Katniss was beginning to cry when talking. Peeta pulled her into an embrace and she cried, not hard but enough to let tear fall down her face.

"I'm sorry," She whispered into his shoulder, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm mad and I was taking it out on you."

"Shhhh, I don't mind. I'm glad you're mad. If you weren't I would be more worried."

Katniss laughed and they just took in each other's comfort. It didn't last long until they heard one of the doors open to reveal Effie and Haymich walking through into the main room.

"Hi," Katniss said releasing her and Peeta from their embrace.

"Hello sweetheart." Haymich said sitting in front of them. Effie sat in the seat next to Haymich and smiled at both of them.

There was no conversation. Just silence. It was so awkward.

"Okay someone say something." Peeta said.

"I will," Effie said, "I know it's probably the last thing you want to talk about but I do need to talk to you about the games."

Peeta and Katniss slumped back into their chairs and prepared for a long, hurtful conversation of the games and their new rules.

"Okay well, as I had said earlier, the rules have changed. What they have done is bring back ex tributes to make the games more… interesting. As well as you play the game, different ways of playing. Rules aren't that clear to me, but what I do know is that the arena is different," Effie said.

"They will through different tasks at you. I wish I could tell you them but I don't even know myself. They will barley tell anyone anything, even me. And they tell me a lot.

They were all lost in thought, even though Effie had advice it wasn't nearly enough to help them like they did last year.

This year will be tougher, much tougher.

They carried on talking. Trying to keep their minds off of the upcoming events, which will be a couple more weeks than two weeks like last year. They guess it was more training for the new rules.

They talked and talked about what they were doing for the past couple of months apart. They were finally at ease until they heard the cabin door behind Katniss and Peeta open. Only to revel two blond girls walk in talking and laughing but stopped dead on track when come encounter with the four confused people sitting before them.

"Oh sorry," One of the girls said, "We must have walked farther than we thought." She said laughing and they began to walk back to the door they came through.

"We're sorry," The other said now laughing harder than the other. Then they walked through the door leaving the four of them confused.

"Who were they?" Katniss asked.

"They must be two ex-winners. We're all on the same train but they must've been… traveling." Haymich said eyes still glued to the door the two girls just appeared and disappeared from. His eyes look sad and confused, but you really saw was a realisation. Like he had seen something he had seen before.

"Haymich, are you okay?" Peeta asked.

"Yes," He said but his eyes didn't move still glued to the door.

"Are you sure?" Peeta asked again. Katniss was now becoming questioning, mostly because he hadn't answered the question yet.

"Haymich," I said loud enough to get his attention and his head snapped up in her direction.

"Yes I'm fine just tired, if you'll excuse me." He said and without another word exchanged he got up from his chair and walked to the door he had come through earlier leaving everyone still questioning what had just happened.

"What was that about?" Peeta asked. Trust him to ask the obvious question.

"No but was I the only one thinking that he may have known one, or maybe both, of those girls back there." Katniss said turning to face Peeta.

"No I thought it too." He responded.

"We shouldn't gossip." Effie said. Trust her to think of manners in these kinds of situations, especially when something interesting had just happened.

"Effie, do you know who the other tributes are?" Katniss asked.

"No not really. Well there was those two girls back there and I hear there are two elderly men."

"Don't gossip." Peeta said and Katniss fought a laugh when she saw the reaction on Effie's face.

"Funny. Well that is all I know. It's late now I think we should all get some sleep, big day tomorrow, going back to the capitol and all." She said standing up straining her pencil skirt which was nowhere near greased but she did it anyway, must have been a force of habit.

Katniss couldn't help but think that Effie must be relieved to go to a comfy bed to relax from the fact she had been sitting up so straight throughout their long conversation. Katniss even saw her twitch in pain a little while ago from her sitting position; she wondered why Effie did it so much. Even in front of them.

They really wouldn't even car she relaxed but when you think about it, it would've been weird for Effie to improper that way. But they'd get over it in a minute.

Katniss and Peeta walked to their cabins shortly after Effie had walked off. Peeta walked her back to her little cabin and kissed her good night and then walked off to his cabin. But just as soon as Katniss was about to walk into her room something caught her eye.

A light was on a few doors down the hallway.

Katniss POV:

I walk down the hallway heading towards the light and the slight sound of sweet humming coming from the room.

Once in a better view I saw that it was a cabin door slightly open with a lamp on. And the humming I guessed was from Effie. If the high, sweet humming would've come from Haymich I would do one of two things. One, be surprised and a little scared. Two, laugh.

I peeked through the small gap between the doors to see a small dressing table with a lamp on and a wig stand with a wig the matched the hair Effie had on that day.

Under the table was a bin half way full of cotton pads with different coloured smudged makeup on them.

Then a woman came into view. She was in a long silk, dark pink dressing gown. She was a normal height for a young woman and she was a very thin one at that.

Most of the woman in the capitol were very thin which annoyed me because they had so much food given to them there but all the woman either were on diets of staving themselves so they could say thin. It made me feel sick.

I pull my focus back to the woman I wanted to say was Effie but I was having a hard time believing it. She put another cotton pad into the bin and sat down on the small stool in front of the dressing table and looked in the mirror before it.

She was a beautiful woman. Pretty little face with big dark blue eyes, clear skin which was neither pale of tanned, just a little more tanned from pale skin. She had a long neck which matched her long slender figure. But her best feature was her length blond hair which was just underneath her shoulders.

Even though it didn't look like her, it was Effie. And I knew it was. Beneath her heavily made up makeup and large wigs and dramatic, loud clothing I could tell it was her.

She didn't need the makeup and wigs. She was too beautiful for it all but I guess it was a comfort for her.

Either that or she did it to fit in to the capitol.

Effie carried on humming and turned off the light leaving me in the dark only to hear her head towards the door and I made a run for it.

When I made it to my door I looked back to Effie's door and I heard her door nearly close.

"Goodnight Katniss," I hear her say and I bang my head on my door in defeat.

"Goodnight Effie," I say back almost laughing through the whispered tone I say it in.

"This is our little secret, okay?"

I pause for a while, taking in was she had just said. _'Secret,'_ I think. "Okay."

With that I hear her door close fully and walk into my cabin and into bed. But I stop to think for minute.

I know I won't be able to sleep unless I'm with Peeta. And I know he won't sleep as well because of those dreaded nightmares. I can't help but wonder what will happen after these games, '_will the nightmare be worse of us after the games?'_ I think.

'_If we both live through the games,_' I think again.

No! No I can't think this kind of thought before going into the games again. I didn't think I'd win the first one, let alone with Peeta and I did. I just need to stay positive.

I get up out of bed and out of my cabin and head towards Peeta's cabin and walk in. I didn't want to have nightmares or these stupid thoughts so I'll just prevent them, nothing wrong with that right?

I head over to wake him up but once again I didn't think this through and he jolted up out of bed and actually nearly hit me with his arm which flew out from waking up.

"Katniss?" He asked, "Katniss what are you doing here?"

"I don't want nightmare," I say, "Move up."

"You're a bossy person." He says but still moves up to give me room and I climb in next to him.

"Goodnight," He says pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Goodnight," I say back and just relax and enjoy the comfort given.

TBC…

**Okay long chapter once again but I hope you like it. Good thing is that the next chapter I think will have the other tributes in it, including those two mystery girls. Maybe I'll tell Haymich's secret too, but maybe not. R&R please and thank you's once again and writing soon. Even though I haven't been writing lately. Anyway… bye! **


End file.
